


There's a First for Everything- (contiuation of Part 1)

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lapdance, Other, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley met Tom Hiddleston & Benedict Cumberbatch at a party where she had been an errand girl of sorts for Tom. Flirtations exchanged. She clocks out. But the night isnt over yet for her or the guys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be added from here, but there is a Ch.1 that is seperate- read first to aid in character and plot backstory

No sooner had Ashley gotten home and slipped out of her dress did her phone buzz. It was her boss. She really just wanted to ignore it and just heat up her dinner. But she answered, tersely."It seems that Tom tried to check into his hotel but there was an issue with the suite. Apparently something that can't be handled over the phone. Please head over there. It will be overtime pay for as long as it takes to sort out". With a sigh Ashley agreed to go. She threw on a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans , grabbed her food to eat on the way & headed out the door.

Flashes of the night would come into her thoughts. Cinderella can keep her Prince. She had been flirted with but not one but two of the hottest guys she had literally ever seen. A little voice in her head told her to get a grip. They were probably just drunk and as she kept reminding herself 'actors'. Her head still hurt and she wished she was back on her couch with some book and her cat curled up in her lap. She reminded herself its just work and not to get all hung up on celebrity. 

When she reached the hotel she went right up to the front desk. As she told them who she was and the agency she was with, from the corner of her eye a man started walking towards her from the hotel lounge. The look on Tom's face was of polite surprise. "Ashley! I had no idea you'd be coming to sort this out. Your boss said you wanted to leave early earlier... I was worried Ben or I had done something to offend you". That bitch, Ashley thought to herself and rolled her eyes after turning her head away from Tom. "Mr. Hiddleston, I apologize that she gave you that impression. You and Mr. Cumberbatch were very nice and it made my year to meet the two of you. My boss may have had other motives for what she said but its not my place to guess what". She turned back to the manager and staff member clicking buttons and trying to figure out the issue. She had already confirmed his reservation, even had his suitcase sent ahead of him. They were apologizing profusely saying he had a suite but a smaller one than origionally booked, an error made by a staff member who had already clocked out for the day. "Just fix this in any way you can & please don't make Mr. Hiddleston wait longer than is necessary. And I assume you will be sending a complimentary food and drink tray to his room for the inconvenience". Ashley was impressed with the way she delivered her requests. Satisfied all would be taken care of she walked to where Tom was seated in the lounge. His tuxedo tie was unfurled, top two buttons of his shirt undone, jacket open and one impossibly long leg propped on the other. Ashley tried to break her stare. She was certain she was staring and hoped he hadnt noticed. His eyes quickly looked up- catching her in the act. Smiling at her he said "Ashley please, sit down. Thank you again for coming to sort this out. I probably could have done it but Stacy said it would get handled. I assumed over the phone. Was it easy to sort out"? She explained what happened and what she requested. She also knew it wouldnt be very professional tp leave before the client was comfortably in his suite and pleased. "So, looks like you are stuck with me for a little while longer Mr. Hiddleston". "Mr. Hiddleston? Is my father here? Im not that old for fucks sake call me Tom. Can I order you a drink from the bar? Im sure you've had quite the night". "Sure", Ashley replied. "I'll have a Jameson Black on the rocks, with a cherry please". "Damn woman are you sure? You dont have to try to impress me" he replied cheekily. "Just order the drink Tom!" Ashley said in a mock authoritarian tone. By now she was mirroring his body language. She had one arm propped behind her head and one leg tucked up underneath her. "You American women can be so forceful- I like it" he let out a laugh. "I dont ever drink for the sake of getting drunk... I like to sip and laugh and enjoy". Her drink came, the waitress was trying to seem nonchallant about Tom's presence. They talked about the party, where they were both from & her rock shirt sparked a conversation about music that seemed to last for ages. When Ashley had reached the cherry at the bottom of the second glass she was definitely feeling relaxed. Tom's third drink came to the sitting area. He looked down at his Janeson and with mock disgust said "I didnt order a cherry in mine". "Oh hush Tom, I'll take your cherry". It got quiet for a beat. Probably the first time since they sat down. "What pray-tell do you want with my cherry dear Ashley?" Tom asked in his Loki voice and trying to keep a sexy face on but he couldnt stop smiling. "Well, I'd take it in my mouth. Roll it round and round my tongue. Suck out the juice and swallow". Ashley gave him a straight face answer. Tom visibly swallowed hard and adjusted himself. She snapped back into reality. If he would have said 'hop on' she probably would have. "Fuck, what time is it? Feels like we've been waiting for fucking ever. Let me go check for you". She did a quick mental check. She could still drive if she needed to. The suite had been ready for over an hour but the desk clerck had alot of phone traffic and never made it over. Ashley turned on her heels, dangling the key up in front of her. "Your suite awaits, Sir. Do allow me to escort you up. You never knkw, there could be dastardly women who may be out to take your virtue". She enjoyed herself when she was this relaxed. The jokes and sarcasm came easier plus Tom had the most infectious smile and laugh. "Are you sure you are 'protecting' my virtue or trying to keep it all for yourself?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "Wouldnt you love to know" she piped back. Her eyes had been downcast since they got on the elevator up to his suite. She found that he had crossed the small space and was almost toe-to-toe with her. Her eyes traced from his dress shoes, up his long legs, up his jacket and finally rested on his face. His eyes almost devoured her where she stood. Ashley's breath hitched in her chest. She was sure he noticed. "Well hello there. Aren't you just a tall drink of water". She chided herself for sounding so cliched. Her attempt to break his stare didnt work. Tom closed the gap between them, placing his hands on either side of her on the railing. Looking down at her lips, his parted and said "Would you like to have a drink of me, then?". Fuck. Ashley couldnt respond. He had long lashes, his breath on her face was sending shivers down her spine. Just as he met her eyes, lips parting- the elevator doors opened.


	2. So let the fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is still at the hotel when Benedict shows up, promising fun for Tom. She is invited and agrees, and so begins the 'interesting' parts of the night together

Tom pulled away as the doors opened. He moved aside to let Ashley exit first. "What a gentleman- letting me get off first" she slyly said as she stepped off the elevator. "Your mind, Miss Ashley is very perverted and funny and sassy. I am enjoying it so much". His smile seemed genuine. Ashley walked thru the suite making sure Tom would have what he needed. The food and drinks tray was in the living room. Next to it was a bottle of Scotch with a bucket of ice and glasses. Tom had gone intot the bedroom while she waited in the entryway. She called out to him "Its been amazing meeting you Tom! You're all set now. If I can ever help again next awards show it would be my pleasure to help". Just then, a knock came on the door. Ashley wondered who the fuck was this? Maybe he ordered more food or hell, a 'companion' for the night. Hooker seemed too dirty a word. But whatever, thats his business. She opened the door and her jaw dropped. It was Benedict. Already dressed down but still just as hot. Maybe more so. His face showed his surprise. "Ashley!? From earlier at the party, right? Wow. Cool. Nice to meet you again. Tom!? Tom are you ready?" he called out. Tom walked out dressed similarly to Ben- dark jeans, t shirts under button-down shirt. But they each looked sexy in their own way. "Ah! Ben! Whats up man? I thought you were meeting me for drinks earlier- but I had a problem with the reservation so they sent this minx back to help. Got to drinking and talking down in the lounge. Literally just made it up here actually". Ben looked like he had plans up his sleeve he couldnt wait to share. "Tom- Ive got the name of this apparently amazing club downtown. Very dark so we shouldnt be recognized or at least they should have private VIP areas. But the music is supposed to be sick and the entertainment topnotch. Joining me?" Tom looked like he was considering options. Ben shot a quick glance at Ashley and said "Of course, Ashley if you want to join us the more the merrier". Both men looked at her, waiting for an answer. Ashley knew she should probably go home. She also knew that Ben's idea sounded like a blast even tho she could never,ever tell anyone. She looked at both of them. "Ah fuck it. Why not. Yes I'll come". Ben got a devilish look on his face. "I hope so" he said and winked. She told herself not to overthink, just go with the flow and relax. The three of them travelled downstairs and got into their private car with blackedout windows. The heavy sexual vibes that were present in the elevator were now in the small car. It was intoxicating. So was their colognes. Instead of competing the scents complimented eachother. On the drive to the club they listened to Ben's iPod. In the dark she felt a soft hand with long fingers fall to her left thigh. It was Ben. She tried to remain calm but her pulse was definitely quickened. He continued staring out his window. Ashley tried to keep being 'normal' and just looking thru the front window. Tom slid his palm up under her right hand. His fingers laced thru hers and he brought it to rest up on his lap. She could have sworn she felt an erection building up. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe and wondered how in the Hell did she get here? It must be a dream.

The guys made a few jokes about the music and then they reached the club. Entering thru a private door, all her senses were heightened. The pulsating music, red and purple lighting, the smell of booze and leather and pole dancers doing amazing tricks. The three of them were escorted to an ample size 'box' sort of like at the Opera. They could watch the dancers, drink and eat without worrying about being seen. There was a leather loveseat. Two oversized chairs. A table in the center and a minibar in the back. There were also heavy velvet curtains you could close for even more privacy. As they settled in, drinks were poured and they began to let loose. Their conversations went from school to parents to travel and of course, sex. By Ashley's second drink or third drink there (she couldnt remember) Tom and Ben were laughing at Ashley critiqueing one of the dancers. "I could do sooo much better than her. I mean I took pole dance classes so I could  soo do that shit but sexier". She was loving her liquor high. 'Oooo Texas girl here thinks she has some moves Ben" Tom laughed. "Show us then, go on!" But there was a little knock and two dancers came into their tiny cave. Beautiful and of course dressed in skimpy attire. Tom spoke up. "Hello ladies, I think you may have the wrong private room". Ben laughed. "No,no. Ladies please. I asked for some 'private' entertainment for us Tom. As a treat. Dont make them leave now that would be rude" adding a pout on the end. Tom looked questiiningly over to Ashley wondering what she would do. Probably thought she would leave. She surprised them both by saying with her own pout "awww, but what about me? Dont I get a treat too?". Both men froze. Stammering Ben picked up the in-house phone. 'Anyone in particular? Any preferences?" he asked her with a gleam in his eyes. "Surprise me" she tells him. A few minutes later, her 'treat' came in. The air in the private box was thick with anticipation. The house music was drifting in thru the curtains-  a Massive Attack set. The 'sex music' as Tom called it, plus the shots they just finished had her feeling warm allover. The girls each began their show for Tom & Ben in their respective big chairs. The backs of the chairs were almost touching so that they could have some privacy. Ashley had the loveseat which both men had full view of it they turned toward the curtains. Her dancer walked slowly towards her. "Now honey, the rules are that you can't touch me unless I say and no using your mouth or kissing. However, I love giving lapdaces to women. They are just- softer. And you my dear are sexy as Hell- so we may break a few rules tonight". Ashley blushed as Vivienne leaned down over her. She said qiuetly "lets give these guys a show". Viv smiled as a reply. Then she draped one legs over each of Ashley's hips, her breasts right in her face. She grazed Ashley's mouth witb each covered nipple. Ashley could not help that she was getting excited. A hot electrical charge eent from her head down to her toes. As Vivienne stretched to bend backwards almost to the floor, Ashley took a quick glance over at Tom & Ben.  They were curiously looking over at her and Vivienne. When Viv pulled herself back up, very slowly, using her impressively flat stomach muscles, she leaned forward over Ashley's face. "I want you to touch me. Follow my lead & lets give them an eye full". She turned around, resting her back on Ashley's chest. She leaned her head back and rested it on her shoulder. Viv was now on display. She grinded her ass against Ashley's lap. Vivienne took Ashley's hands under her own and guided them slowly... tracing the insides of her legs from knees to thighs and then dipping down between her legs. Ashley shot another look at Tom and Ben. Both of them had their mouths hanging open, watching the show. Ashley was getting aroused at the thought of them watching her and Vivienne. Her hands made their way up Viv's stomach and to her breasts, grabbing a handful of each & gently squeezed. Vivienne was getting turned on too. Ashley got lost in the feeling of Viv's body, and loved the soft moans of pleasure in her ear. Her eyes closed, trying to filter out everything except them. Vivienne got up and moved Ashley so that she was laying on the loveseat. She put up no protest. Again she looked over at Tom and Ben. Their girls had already left. Now they were both blatantly facing the loveseat. Tom was leaning slightly forward, a drink in his hand. Ben was sitting back, legs open and relaxed. When they caught her glance both men looked straight back. Almost as a dare to keep going. Vivienne touched her face, trying to get her attention back to her. As Ashley lay there, Viv put her head between her legs, lightly grazing her crotch with her nose. Ashley's hips responded, pushing up. You could hear a sharp intake of breath. She couldnt tell if it was Tom or Ben. She didnt care. She was living it up tonight. Since she couldnt ever tell anyone about what she was doing tonight with the guys (who would believe her, plus she would never betray their trust or privacy). Vivienne's head trailed up Ashley's breasts. She held her wrists over her head with one hand while the other hand moved over each breast with Viv stopping to nip her shirt over where Ashley's nipples would be. Ashley's mouth fell open. She loved the teasing. She loved the show the guys were getting. When had she become so debauched? Vivienne was now holding Ashley's arms over her head with both hands now. Her head was resting on a pillow and her body giving itself away how much she was enjoying Viv. Then Viv leaned her face down towards Ashley's. Their eyes staring into eachothers. Using her tongue she traced the outline of her lips. Down her jawline to her neck. She nipped and licked her neck while she was there. Sounds of pleasure filled the tiny cave. Ashley turned her head toward Tom & Ben again. Tom's eyes were heavy lidded and he was licking his lips. Looking hungry to join in. Ben had now crossed his legs and his long slender fingers were tracing his lips. In a second Vivienne was up. She and Ashley were both flushed. Viv whispered to her "I dont know about you but I would love to go further. Here is my number if you ever want to party". She slipped her card. Ashley dizzily sat up straight. Wow, that was hot. And now she was hot & bothered & assumed as much for Ben & Tom. She wondered why their entertainment left so soon. She gave them both a satisfied smile, stretching her body across the couch as she did. Ben was straightfaced and said "We should probably head back to the hotel". Tom looked shell shocked. In the private car that collected them Ashley was still tingling from her experience with Vivienne. There was an electricity in the air. A sexual chemistry that Ashley felt for Ben and Tom both. She couldnt help it nor could she choose one or the other if anything progressed. She had no hand holding or touching in the car. Despite all the tension in the car she wondered if she had done something to piss them off. Maybe she let herself go too much. Perhaps these super stars were tired of her. When they got back to the hotel she figured calling a cab would be best.

As soon as they got out of the car she walked a few feet to call her cab. Ben walked over. "Is everything alright?" "Yes", she said "just waiting for my cab. Its been great with y'all but I feel I may have overstayed my welcome". Ben looked confused. "No, Ashley. No. You haven't. Complete opposite. If you want- Tom and I would like very much for you to come up to his suite to hang out a little more". Ashley got quiet for a few seconds. She really wondered if that was such a good idea. While she was still mostly in control of her mind- her body and inhibitions betrayed her. The thoughts racing thru her head were not normally operated. She wanted Ben. Wanted him. Desperately. And Tom. She wanted Tom desperately. Would they think she was a slut if she was open to what she was thinking? In the elevator she decided just to say it. What harm could come of it? This is one shot. One night. They will literally be across an ocean tomorrow. She pushed the elevator stop button between floors. She could feel her heart beat quickening. Hear the blood pumping in her ears. Her chest rising and falling quick. "Are you alright love?" Tom asked very thoughtfully. "Yes. No. I dont know... listen I have had THE most amazing night. This must be normal to you but- for me- this has been... divine." She finally got up the courage to look up at Ben and Tom. "If you say no- no harm no foul as we say. This will probably be the only time in my life these words will ever come out of my mouth. Here goes (deep breath) I want you. I mean, I want you both. I dont know how threesomes really work but all I know is my body wants all of your hands, mouths, and ya know- on me, inside me, allover me... I promise Ive never done this before and Ive only had enough drinks to make me honest to say it- not drunk enough to not know what Im asking. So, uh, fuck..I feel incredibly stupid. Y'all are just staring at me- look. Im going to go freshen up in the suite. Discuss if you will and then when I come out I can stay and.... play... or just grab a cab. But I really hope it can all work out- for all of us. She turned from them knowing she was flustered and blushing. 


	3. Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley, Tom and Ben make it back to the hotel. She knows what she wants, but thinks the guys will find her outrageous. Instead of going home after the club she accepts Ben's invitation to go back to 'hang out' in Tom's suite. In the elevator Ashley takes a chance and tells the guys that she wants them-both. All they can do is stare. She gives them time to talk it over before heading home or staying to 'play'... will Tom & Ben accept her proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex sex and more sex. Pretty much this entire chapter is sex ha

Ashley's skin felt hot after coming clean to Ben & Tom on the elevator. She had never thought in a million years that a threesome was in her future- let alone two fucking gorgeous Brits who owned the big screen these days. She felt sheepish as she entered the bathroom toward the back end of the suite. She heard the guys settling into the living room, deliberating. Wasnt't there chemistry? Hadn't the each flirted with her and vice versa? The whiskey was definitely in her bloodstream now. She splashed her face with some warm water. Tried to tidy up her mascara- what little she had on. Added a little color to her cheeks and lips. Fuck, just a few hours ago she was settling in for the night with her cat and a book- this must be a dream. If they said no, she would put on a carefree face, shake their hands and go. She might cry but not in front of them. She dis have her dignity.

 Ashley started out of the bathroom, nervous about they would say about her proposition. 'Indecent proposal' describes it a little better. She walked to the middle living area of the suite- light was coming in soflty from the city below. After she made one more drink either for courage or the ride home (she knew she wouldnt be driving) she took a seat on the loveseat. Tom and Ben took seats opposite eachother and had made drinks as well. Ashley knew that if she was already feeling warm and tingly then they probably were, too. Tom was the first to speak. "Look, love...Ben and I have discussed your... proposal and-Ashley interrupts with "you mean my indecent proposal don't you?" Wow she was feeling very bold at the moment. Ben and Tom both laughed. Tom blushed. "Yes, um, your indecent proposal". His grin was all teeth and alarmingly intoxicating. Ben's voice was now smooth a silk, very low & almost Sherlockish (which made her swoon a little). "What he means to say, Ashley, is that we both wanted to ' be' with you tonight. Myself, from when we met at the party & Tom since you had those drinks in the lounge. We-um- Tom and I... have never... shared... a- well- YOU- before. We're good friends and I think we can share you-I mean"...  He was sitting up very straight in his chair now and looked hesitant and hungry at the same time. Tom spoke up. "Ashley we accept your proposal. God, who wouldn't?! But this requires the utmost discretion. We aren't just using you as a play toy & wouldn't want you portrayed as such to the media... or to anyone. We like you. Alot. And Ben and I, we, in our positions don't want to be seen as womanizers or as people who do 'this' everywhere we go because we don't- and haven't!" "Fuck guys, Im not like that. Having media up my ass and in my business is the last thing I want. Or to ruin the memories from tonight. While I still can't believe Im actually fucking 'here'...with you-and you- I want us to have fun & just let go." A little pause of silence. "Ok, well since that is settled seems only one more request. At the club you said you could 'out do' that dancer. We don't have a pole, but we do have a suite at your disposal... So, we'd like a little show before we get our hands on you... and I assure you _we are aching to get our hands on_ you". Did Tom just actually say they were 'aching' to get their hands on her? I just may faint, Ashley thought to herself. She plugged her phone into the suite's music player."Ok boys- Ive only had a few classes that I took for fun. So enjoy" she added with a laugh. She started the music. Massive Attack came on first with 'Inertia Creeps'. She moved over to the couch where they could both see her. Standing with her back to them she leant down without bending her knees to take one shoe off then the other. She rose up, letting her hands trace the entire length of her legs and looked back and Tom  & Ben. She unbottoned her jeans slowly and again pushed them down the lengths of her legs, stepping out of them slowly. Then she crossed her arms and pulled her shirt up over her head and off. Tossed it to the floor. She was so happy she still had on the only matching bra and panty set that she bought to wear with the dress earlier tonight. Ashley got onto the couch and knelt facing the guys. She leaned back to let her head hit the back pillows while elongating her torso. She runs her hands up her thighs , circling her ass, moving her body with the music. Now its 'Home' by Depeche Mode. Her adrenaline is pumping now as she gets more excited. Her hands are now moving allover her body to the beat. One hand travels up her stomach, over her breast, up her clavicle and rested on the back of her neck. The other hand began at her neck its trail down. Down and over her breast, down her stomach and finally to the too of her silk and lace panties. She writhed to the music, undualting her hips around in a circle and up and down as if she was riding a cock. Her fingers that were tracing the top of her panties find their way inside. Then a finger finds its way inside her. Her other hand is at her throat and her mouth, caressing her lips until she found herself sucking on a finger that made it inside. Then her mouth dropped open as she slipped the finger in and out of her now wet pussy. She let out a moan. Her hips moved up and down against her hand. The hand from her mouth was now on her breast. She caressed over the satin and lace cup-then drew out the erect nipple between her fingers. Both men let out an audible gasp. She could bear them adjusting themselves in their chairs. Opening her eyes wasn't an option at this point. She wasnt yet that bold. She wondered if she ought to just finish and let herself cum- but before she could decide there was a hand gently around her wrist. She opened her eyes. It was Tom. He looked dry mouth and beginning to sweat. "Ashley, please... we want to do that. Are you ready?" He was so gentle to her. Music still going but now a slow sexy beat. Massive Attack's 'Exhange'. Tom and Ben each took a hand and led her to the king bed.

Ashley didnt know how this would play out for the guys, but for her she knew this was about to blow her mind. Tom told Ashley they could stop at anytime and along with some other talking she couldnt focus on. "Shh, Tom. Too much talking. Lets put these mouths to better use". Ashley turned to Benedict and took off his shirt, letting her hands run thru his ginger hair and down his taught chest and stomach. As she turned to get Tom out of his shirt, Ben was the ignition spark to get things moving. She let her hands explore Tom's naked torso. It felt like touching a Greek god instead of a mortal. Ben came up behind her and started kissing her neck. Fuck. The chills that gave her down her back made her jaw drop and eyes close. As she closed her eyes Tom seized her mouth. Softly at first with his hands on either side of her fa e. Bendict hae now found hid way down to Ashley's ass. Both of his large hands massaged her and then took off her panties. So delicately it was almost too much. She could hear his belt buckle come undone, zipper down and his pants fall to the floor. Tom was still kissing her ardently. He undid his jeans and kicked them away. His mouth found her breasts. He teased each one after undoing her bra delicately from her shoulders. With Ben kissing and licking her back she wasn't sure how long she could stand up. Ben then stood up, pressing his chest against her back. She felt his hand slide down her hip, the curve of her ass to the entrance of her pussy. As his long finger slid in from behind he whispered in her ear "Is this alright?" and let out a quivering breath as she arched her ass into his hand  "God yes!" she answered. "Mmmm, and  _this?"_ With that he sucked on her neck and introduced another finger into her ready aching spot. 'Ooo fuuu-" Ashley couldnt finish because Tom's mouth again found hers. As Ben's fingers slid in and out she felt her knees buckle. The sensations were almost too much. Tom broke the kiss and Ben withrew his fingers. They moved her toward the bed. Both men were flushed and starting to sweat. And painfully erect. Ben brought his fingers to his lips that had just been inside her. "You taste like honey Ashley" giving her a hungry look. Ashley was brought to her hands and knees on the bed.Tom found his place between her legs, while Benedict found her mouth. He laid back as she took his impressive cock in-hand. Rubbing up and down its entire length. While this was happening Tom was beginning his oral assault on her pussy. His tongue traced the lips and then plunged his tongue inside her. She let out a moan which made her hold Ben's cock tighter. Then he moaned. Ashley liked up and down his shaft, teasing around the head and following the length with the tip of her tongue before completely taking him into her hot mouth. "Ben she does taste divine... (panting) Ashley I want you cum for me love. You look so fucking sexy". Tom was getting ready to climax. And that made her want to cum right then. She looked up at Ben at the pre-cum started to drip from his cock. She put him back into her mouth. The moans from the pussy play vibrated to his cock in her mouth. When she came she came hard. She cried out and her legs quivered. Tom was getting himself off as it happened and came too. She could feel some of his hot cum shoot onto her ass. Been needed two more bobs of her head before he lost it. His hands in her hair- eyes closed tightly then opening to look at her as he finished. 'Fuck, that was amazing". All three of them splayed out on the bed, breathing raggedly. After a few minutes not knowing who would break the spell Ashley said "That was... fucking amazing! Truly. Amazing. I should probably shower and head home soon. Tom I know you fly out this afternoon. Ben said the same thing. Ashley slid off the king sized bed without bothering to cover up and walked into the large bathroom. It had a very large 'shower room'. Lots of space and lots of different shower heads. After takig her time picking what she waned from the indulgent toilette choices, she chose a rose shampoo  & conditioner and a body bar with almond and honey extracts. The water was so, ssoooo warm and inviting. She let herself get rained down on my the water as she sat on the bench. Just then, Ben and Tom enter the shower. "Feel like a sports locker room now" Ashley joked with a smile. "Almost", Tom said" with the exception of a beautiful woman we both still want to claim"....


	4. Showers and cuddling were never this good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley, Ben and Tom got the night off to an amazing start. Ashley thinks maybe she should call it a night, but the guys have other ideas. Shower and cuddle sex ensue ;) is this the last she will see of either of them?

Ashley had a pleasant surprise when Ben and Tom entered the shower. Since it was a shower 'room' they had plenty of space to move around in. She had made a joke when they came in, but Ben showed her what they were there for and walked over to her and kissing her. His full mouth on hers, his lips applying just the right amount of pressure to make her swoon. Tom got the shampoo and gently applied it to the crown of her head, then massaged it into her scalp. This must be what heaven is like she thought to herself. After Tom finished rinsing out the shampoo and conditioner, Ben had the body bar soaped and ready. With a sponge he graced her neck and shoulders first, then moved down to each breast, toying with her nipples. The sponge went up to her shoulder and traced a line down her arm, to her wrist, to her hand. Ben gingerly held onto her as he moved. It was almost reverant. When the sponge made it to the apex of her thighs, she involuntarily smiled. She turned to face Tom who then used his hands and the falling water to rinse her body clean. 'I have an idea on how to get you both clean - sit on the bench". It was bg enough that the guys wouldnt have to touch. She got another sponge and with one in each hand she soaped them up, head to foot. She stood in front of them both, massaging their scalps and running her hands along their chisled forms. Their cocks were both full and twitching by the time she was done. The water sliding over her naked body had Tom and Ben ready for round two. If Ashley was, of course. Ben started to talk. "Ashley, we know you are thinking of going home but-" he didnt get to finish. Ashley's lips were on his. Tongue deep inside, growing impatient. She wanted to be fucked. NOW. "Tom, I was to suck your cock while  Ben takes me from behind. Ben are you ok with that? Tom?' They looked to eachother with a quick glance. Tom took a seat on the bench, and Ben brought in two towels. One for her knees and the other to brace his. She had her answer. She started at Tom's mouth. A long, languid kiss passed between them. Her hands travelled down his torso to rest on his thighs. Each barely grazing his auburn wet hair that was matted around his sock that was now heavy with want. Ashley clasped it in her right hand and began working the tip. Around and around it she went with little flicks of her tongue. Then she took him in completely. He hit the back of her throat and let out a hiss between his clenched teeth. "Ah, fuck... Ashley... your mouth is amazing. Don't stop!" He moaned a little each time she would kiss the slit. Ben had been busying himself by kissing down her back, nipping here and there with his teeth. Then she felt his large hands grip her hips firmly and she pushed back into Ben, grinding her ass into his impressive cock while licking her lips. She turned her head and met his gaze. He slid into her with one smooth movement, his eyes never leaving hers. She let out a loud whimper. The way he filled her completely was fucking amazing. Her mouth quickly was back on Tom's cock and she worked her mouth up and down, playing with his balls. Ben had found a thrusting rythm that was driving her mad, in a good way. Tom had his hands in her hair, guiding that exquisite source of warmth enveloping his cock. When Ashley looked up at him thru her lashes, she could tell he was getting close to losing it. She wanted him to last until she was ready, too. Now Benedict was teasing her, taking his full length almost all the way out, then burying himself to the hilt. Ashley gasped. " Ben! oh God, yes! Fuck me, fuck me please!"  The thrusting intensified. Ben reached around and began rubbing her now swollen clit. His face rested on her back as he did this, enjoying the arching of her back against him. His moans and hot breath on her back made her legs quiver. "I'm about to cum loe. Do you want me to finish?" Tom asked breathlessly. "Not yet Tom! I want to feel both of you spilling inside me at the same time. Fuck you both feel so good!" She hurridly took Tom back into her mouth again, moaning around him as she got closer. Ashley finally found her release and started to cum, clenching around Ben's cock which made him mutter with each thrust "Fuck. This. You. Are. Amazing". Tom also started to cum into her mouth since it too becae tighter around him as she came. He let out a long moan. He began fucking her mouth as he climaxed "Oh holy hell yes! Yes!" With that his warmth went down her throat. She sucked for every last drop before releasing him. The water seemed to have turned colder but no one noticed since they created their own warmth. When they exited the shower, Ben handed her the only robe and the guys each wrapped themselves with a towel.

It was now nearing 3am. Ashley could not remember the last time she was up this late. Tom got to the phone and ordered up fruit, cheese and champagne to the suite. They all joked about needing some fuel after all the recreations. A little conversation started about firsts- first kiss, first time to first base, first time they had had sex. The guys thought it romantic that Ashley waited until she found the guy she wanted to marry before she had sex- and gave her comforting 'awwww's when she said it still ended in divorce anyway. Ben and Tom talked about how difficult it was to meet women of a certain 'caliber'... who don't just want to fuck a celebrty and then post it all over Twitter or wherever. "How do you know you can  trust me then?" Ashley asked. "Something about your face", Ben said. "Yes, its like you've been a part of this group and it feels, i don't know... natural I suppose to have you here" Tom added with a sweet smile. "Ok, you two. Don't go getting all mushy on me now. I may get attached..." Ashley finished her grapes and cheese and walked back into the bedroom to lie down. She was finally coming out of her whiskey daze and mellowing out. Rethinking about all they had done was just literally mindblowing to her. Best feeling and best night of her whole life. She could never top this. She was just wondering she had left all of her clothes during the events of the night when she felt a warmth slide up behind her. Tom nuzzled the back of her neck and his body followed suit, moulding to the curves of her body. He began kissing thee sensitive skin down her spine. She smiled and writhed at the sensation. At this, Ben slid in front of her, meeting her body with his hand sliding over her waist. Being so intimately safe between these two men made her even wetter. While Tom continued his devotional kisses and fingertip touches down her back, down over her ass, her legs down to her feet- Ben kept his eyes on Ashleys. His eyes were so deep and hypnotic. His hand stroked her face as he kissed her deeply and utterly. As if no two people had ever kissed or would kiss again. His hand and mouth moved down to her breasts. Taking each nipple into his mouth, he circled each with his tongue. Tom was now back at Ashley's ear. "Love, I want to be inside you. Please. Say yes darling". His voice was just above a whisper and heavy with lust. "Yes, oh yes Tom. I want you inside me so much." She could feel his erection ner her ass twitching and giving off heat. As he parted her legs to slide in from the side, Ben was again at her mouth. His eyes all over her body. He reached for her hand, encouraging her to take him in hand. His hand found her clit as Tom made his way in. There was no being quiet now. If there was any music on it was drowned out by the grunts. moans, exclimations of ecstacy and passionate breaths. Tom held her right breast in his hand and massaged, kissing her neck all in rhythm. Ben had his forehead on Ashley's, eyes closed and mouth slack from pleasure. His fingers continued to play with her clit. Even tho she felt like she was out of her body from the assaults on all of her senses, she was of present mind to lick her palm before returning it back to Ben's hard member. As she twisted and pulled she breathed her sighs into his. He would trace her lips with his own. Tom was beginning to sweat, making Ashley's back wet in turn. "Im almost there. Oh God! Fuck! I dont want it to end! Tom Ben ooooaaaaahhh...mmmm" Ashley lost it. She was pretty sure she lost consciousness for a few seconds with the erotic rawness of it all. Tom thrusted once more after her exclamation, wrapping his arm over her and kissing her neck. "Thank you Ashley, thank you" he whispered. Ben came hard in her hand, but some escaped and landed on her stomach. He kissed her fully on the mouth. With eyes closed he said "I want to remember this night. Always". After everyone untangled, Ashley went into the bathroom to shower. She appreciated the time alone so she could fall apart in the shower. Exhausted. Debauched. The most content and pleasured in her whole life. After she tidied up as well as she could (its not like she packed an overnight bag) she headed for the living room.  The guys were relaxing with some tea and the news. Tom offered her a hot cup of tea. She thanked him and sat down.


	5. Just One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley, Ben and Tom had a crazy amazing night together. As they part ways, Ashley thinks this is the last she will probably see of the guys who had given her the night of her life. But it looks like Benedict isn't ready to let go, not just yet....

Over their early breakfast of tea and toast, they talked about some of the news stories trailing on the ticker tap across the bottom of the screen, where Ben was headed for his next film shoot and Tom's vacation plans. Ashley didn't have much to add. Her life woulg go back to normal. Boring normal Ashley whose carriage had definitely turned back  into a pumpkin 'a la Cinderella;. Laundry to do, catch up on her reading, the usual. The guys both said they sometimes wished for that kind of 'normal'. "Well, its been... incredible. Actually thats not even _remotely_   doing it justice.. to.. all... this..." Ashley blushed and gave a nervous laugh. "Im not going to be clingy or cry- you both are amazing and I know how lucky I was to have had last night. I don't really know how to leave it without sounding cheesy or cold so how about just 'see ya!'" Her chest ached as Tom came over to her and hugged her tightly. "Ashley, you are beautiful, funny, and amazing in bed I might add... I'm the lucky one". And with that he kissed her gently on the cheek. Ben patiently waited for his goodbye, but the he surprised Ashley and Tom by saying in a matter-of-fact tone " Ok, well I need to go to my suite to colleect myself before the flight, so Ashley and I can share the elevator down". He gave Tom a quick hug and told him to keep in touch and have a safe flight".

As Ashley and Benedict were waiting for the elevator, she felt him move closer to her and place his hand on the small of her back. Her body responded immediately and the tingling went straight between her legs. The doors opened and they stepped in. Ben stood with his arm close enough to touch hers. He stopped the elevator between floors. Ashley looked up at him wondering what he was doing. "Ashley,  Tom is a great friend and last night was beyond words at this time. But since I saved your  life at the party (cheeky grin on his face) I have wanted to be desperately alone with you". He closed the space between them in an instant, his hands encircling her wrists and his mouth found the hollow of her throat. "Tell me, tell me you will come to my room. Please, Ashley. I need you". His chest was pressed against hers and she could feel the drop and fall of his as his breath quickened. He took her into a passionate kiss. Now her breasts were having against his chest. "Yes, yes Ben I want you too... Take me.. to your.. room" she muttered between moansand gasps coming from her mouth. He started the elevator again, not letting her go. The kissing started again outside his door. They joked that they were acting like horny teenagers. The key finally opened the door and Ben and Ashley tumbled inside. Right there on the creamy plush carpet he took off her shirt and his own. She felt dizzy looking at his naked torso. Without Tom there, all her focus could be on Ben. It was overwhelming. He slid off his jeans and helped pull hers down in turn. He laid on his back on the rug. As Ashley bent down to kiss him while straddling his hips he breathed into her ear "I want you to  ride me. I want to see that gorgeous body riding my cock until you cum screaming my name". Ashley's head dropped to his shoulder. Fuck was his voice sexy. He pulled his boxers down around his ankles. She felt so empowered looking down on him. She took his cock in hand and grabbed it, tightening a little then rubbing her thumb over the tip. Ben's hard body began to move underneath her. She got his cock nice and wet, then positioned herself over his hard cock. She slid down, letting in just the tip. She shot him a wicked smile, knowing he wanted to feel all of her on him. Then she eased down, a sharp intake of breath came from them both as she slid all the way down, putting him completely inside her. She began sliding up and down- feeling like a goddess while Ben's hands caressed her breasts and grabbed her hips. As she picked up speed, she ran her hands over her own breasts, massaging and cupping each one, then let one hand slide down to her clit. The rubbing plus thrusting Ben had started had her reaching toward her climax."Oh God you look so fuking sexy Ashley. Ride me! I want to feel you cum all over my cock!!" Ashley could feel this thighs tensing and his abs too. She came loud and fast- yelling out Ben's name and whatever else her mind could provide. She could tell Ben was holding back. That he didnt want to cum yet. "Let's go the bed now love where we can be together properly" Ben panted in her ear. She smiled to herself, thinking that he really IS that much of an English gentleman. Not acting.

They made it to the large, unmade bed. He pulled back the covers and they climbed in. They layed there on their sides looking at eachother- laughing and giggling over some of the events of the night before. "You know, I know you will laugh this off- but you really _are beautiful_ Ashley" Ben said to her as he traced her face with his fingers. The mood shifted and Ashley could feel herself aching for his touch. He rolled her onto her back and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her passiontely and with purpose as he slid himself inside her. His eyes closed and he rested his forehead on hers. He was so tall and lean she almost disaapeared beneat him. She relished the feeling of her hand oving freely thru his tousled ginger curls. Ben placed kisses down to her jaw, down her neck, down her chest until he reached her nipple. He gave a few licks before encompassing it totally in his mouth... alternating pressure with light nips to her erect nipple. Ashley was now beyond the beyond of ecstacy. His body started to tense and hers did too. She opened her legs wider to let him bury himself further inside her. "Yes, yes oh yes it feels divine, so fucking good" Ben breathed."Im about to cum love- cum with me. I want to feel you release as I fill you up!!!" "Ben your cock feels amazing- yes- yes I want you to fill me with your hot cum right now! fuuuuuuckkkk!" and with that Ben pumped into Ashley three more times and they came. He was sucking and kissing her mouth and tongue and his hands were in her hair. She let her arms wrap around him and her legs braced behind his back to ride out the climax. He removed himself slowly but still held her, neither in a hurry to go. "Fuck me!" Ashley said as she looked at his watch. Tom has a hired car that should have already taken him to the airport, what about you?" Ben lazily gazed up at her as he propped his head on his hand. "You Americans- so forward. And here I am embarassed again." "Embarassed? What do you mean Ben?" "Well, twice now you have commanded me to fuck you and I never got to din you first. Properly" he said with a half laugh/ half exhausted pleasant sigh. She chuckled too. They begrudingly got out of bed and dressed. Ben packed light. They didn't know if an pappaparazzi might be downstairs, and Ashley did not want the publicity or to make Ben look bad. So with a big squeeze and final kiss, they left thru seperate exits. She was however ecstatic he asked for her number, but she wasn't holding out major hopes that he would actually call.

Then, a few months later a text came from Benedict. It said "Im famished. In the mood for American 'cuisine'. Let's have dinner"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you for reading my first attempt at the fanfic stuff. I hope you enjoyed this and comments are welome! i did not have anyone proofread, etc so this was just my figuring how this site works :)


End file.
